


The Final Battle

by shadowdx118



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Do not read unless you know the ending to Mother 3, Spoilers spoilers and more spoilers, Well not a lot of violence but still a warning, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With King P out of the way, Lucas and friends rush to the final Needle, but when Flint reveals the Masked Man's identity, Lucas is horrified but he has no choice but to fight. The world hangs in the balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE ENDING TO MOTHER 3. STOP RIGHT THERE AND FIND OUT YOURSELF. I WILL NOT BE THE ONE TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU.  
> Also, listen to Battle Against the Masked Man as you read, and at the end, switch to something like 'Name These Children' for a nice effect.  
> Edit: 9/21/17: I went back and fixed a bunch of typos a young me had made and fixed a few awkward word choices. So enjoy this feels train.

The Commander stared down the final Needle. Legend tells that whoever pulls the majority of the Needles shall pass their heart, and all of its intentions, good or evil, onto the Dark Dragon.

“Your job, my little robot, is to find those Needles, and pull them. That is all that needs to be said.” The Commander thought back to when the King first ordered him to hunt the needles.

“Sir, if I may, is it true that only someone with special psionic abilities can pull the Needles?”

“Yes, very good, Commander, it seems you remember well. Yes, only someone who knows PK Love can pull the Needles. And you are the one.”

“If memory serves correct, I have no heart to pass onto the Dragon, sir. If the dragon is given nothing, would everything be completely reduced to a void, sir?”

“You are correct. That is the point after all.”

“I do not understand, sir.”

“You are not supposed to! You are here to fulfill my bidding without question! Do you understand?!”

“Yes, sir. Please forgive me for saying anything, sir.”

Returning to reality, the Commander reached out for the final Needle, when he sensed two extremely powerful psionics approaching. He turned to see a blond haired boy with a small rag-tag team. The Commander recognized them as the ones who managed to beat him outside Chupichupyoi Temple. They are the ones he is in a race with for the Needles.

The Commander faced this rag-tag team and drew his blade. With a quick, effortless flourish of his sword, he summoned a massive bolt of lightning down upon them, striking down the thief, the dog and the princess. The boy, however, was not struck down. Instead, a shiny badge reflected the bolt’s massive power and sent it back to the Commander.

White hot pain rushed through his body. It was enough to make him stagger back a bit but not enough to stop him.

The boy stood in a trance. He was too busy thinking about what his father had revealed to him not long before. The Commander was his brother... his brother that had gone missing over three years ago. Was the young man standing across from him really his brother?

Not wasting another second, the Commander leapt at the boy and began his onslaught. He opened his attack with his blade. It was only a few quick strikes, but it was enough to draw blood. The boy endured the hits and used a little bit of his psionics to shield himself and reduce the damage.

“Please stop, Claus. It’s me, Lucas... your brother.” The boy called out weakly.

“Brother? Ha!” The Commander scoffed. “You are the enemy of Master King P. And by his command, I am ordered to eliminate you, and anyone who stands in my way!”

“Claus, don’t say that!” The boy cried out.

The Commander drove his blade into the ground in front of the boy and shattered the weak PSI guard he had. Before the boy could recover, the Commander followed up with PK Love Ω. The massive psionic energy struck the boy head-on, and knocked him across the area. The boy collapsed to the ground.

The Commander turned away, and returned his focus to the Needle. Suddenly, a faint white glow emanated from the boy.

The boy stood up once more, and smiled weakly before saying something quietly under his breath, “Thank you, Aeolia.”

“So, you’re not done yet, huh?” The Commander looked at the boy with amusement.

“Claus, stop it. Stop playing games...” Lucas breathed before walking back to where the Needle was.

“If you still have energy to fight, then I won’t stop until I fulfill my King’s wishes!”

“I don’t want to fight you!”

“Well, then I should have an easy time dealing with you then!” The Commander leapt at the boy. “Now stay dead!”

The Commander swung his blade, leaving fatal wounds on the boy, who kept enduring each hit.

Light-headed from blood loss, the boy was about to collapse from weakness again, when he heard a gentle, familiar voice.

“Lucas...” The boy looked around but saw nothing.

The voice called again, “Claus...” It was Hinawa’s voice.

“M-mom?” The boy looked around. “Mom? Is that you?”

“How sweet, ‘Lucas’.” The Commander jeered. “Cry to your mother all you want, but not even she can save you now!”

The Commander drove his blade into the ground once again, a precaution, should the boy put up a shield without his knowledge, and prepared to use PK Love once more. 

Lucas had collapsed to his knees, heavily worn by massive blood loss.  Before death could snatch him away, Doria’s memento glowed and granted him strength.

“Don’t let my gift be in vain, sweet li’l Lucas.” Doria’s voice chimed in Lucas’s mind.

“Thank you.” Lucas nodded.

“Are you going to stay dead or are you just going to keep fighting?”

“I won’t fight you. I know it’s really you, Claus. I know that it’s just a joke... and you’re going to stop and laugh at me for being so gullible. I won’t believe that Porky has complete control over you!”

“You keep telling yourself that.” The Commander jeered at Lucas.

The Commander charged up PK Love once more when Hinawa’s voice returned. “Claus... Stop this. You aren’t Porky’s robot. You’re our son.”

The PSI spark died from the Commander’s hand. He looked around frantically. “Wh-what? Who’s there? Show yourself!”

Fed up with the distraction, the Commander returned his focus to Lucas and charged PK Love once more.  With the psychokinetic attack fully charged, the Commander concentrated the massive energy on Lucas.

Lucas, clearly unprepared for the attack, stood petrified in some kind of trance.

“Lucas, look out!” A man suddenly ran onto the two psionics’ battlefield and pushed Lucas out of the way. It was Flint. The psionic energy struck him full on and fell to the ground from the psychokinetic attack.

“What?!” The Commander took a step back in complete shock.

“Dad, no!” Lucas cried and ran to the man’s side.

“What the hell were you trying to accomplish by taking an entire PK Love attack full on?!”

“Claus, please remember...” Flint tried to speak. “I’ve been looking for you for so long...”

“I’ve been trying to tell you that I am not Claus!”

“Please... please remember... Claus...”

“Are you listening to me!? My name is not Claus! And if you managed to survive one PK Love, let’s see you try to survive two.” The Commander charged PK Love Ω, and fired it at Flint.

The energy stuck Flint and knocked him further away.

Lucas pulled out his stick and begun to fight back, landing several combination attack on the Commander, who was a little stunned by Lucas’s attack.

He quickly recovered from the sudden onslaught, and begins to parry away Lucas’s attacks. “Hmm, so now you decide to fight, huh? Why does he matter to you? He’s just one person.”

“Claus! How could you say that!? He’s your father! Our father!” Lucas shouted through newly forming tears.

“Your father. Not mine.” The Commander countered as he recovered from Lucas’s sudden newly found energy and continued to block each attack.

“Lucas... Stop fighting...” Hinawa’s voice called, but Lucas ignored it.

“This is for dad!” Lucas summoned his own PK Love Ω and directed it at the Commander.  The psychokinetic attack forced the Commander to his knees but his psychic shield took most of the attack.

“Not bad.” The Commander stood back up. He looked at Lucas with a twisted smile. “I didn’t know you could fight with such power.”

“Stop it! You know who you are! Who I am!” Lucas shouted through his tears. “Please remember!”

Once again ignoring Lucas’s cries, the Commander drove his blade forward and caught Lucas’s shoulder. Lucas did not hesitate and twisted his stick around the blade and tossed it across the area. Despite disarming the Commander, Lucas also managed to disarm himself.

The Commander turned away from Lucas and tried to make a run to his sword. Left with no other alternative, Lucas ran after him and jumped on him, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground.

Dazed, the Commander tried to scramble to his feet. Lucas acted quickly and grabbed onto his leg, once again, knocking the Commander to the ground.

“Get off of me, you pest!” The Commander tried to break Lucas off and struggled under Lucas’s grip.

“No! I won’t let you, Claus! I won’t let you go this time!” Lucas cried.

“What do you mean this time?” The Commander stopped struggling.

“I should’ve never let you go after that Drago…” Lucas let go and stood up.

“Drago? H-how? Why? I don’t understand why you would care so much.”

“Claus...” Hinawa’s voice echoed again. “You and Lucas are brothers...”

“Brothers?” The Commander looked away for a moment. “No… get out of my head!”

The Commander pulled out a small knife and ran at Lucas again. Lucas was prepared this time and used a weak PSI spark and knocked the knife out of the Commander’s hand.”

“Can you hear me?” Hinawa asked. “You’re Claus... your name is Claus!”

The Commander staggered back, “Agh! W-why? Why does it hurt? Stop it! Stop it!”

“Claus?” Lucas stepped cautiously towards him.

“Get out.” The Commander said weakly with slowly forming tears, “Get out... please.”

“No! Don’t listen to her!” A new, unfamiliar voice jeered in the boy’s mind. “Kill him! Kill the other!”

“All of you! Get out! Please... please... just... get out...” The boy covered his ears, trying to block out all the overlapping voices.

“C-claus?” Lucas’s eyes began to sting with tears again. “Please, I don’t want to lose you...”

“Lucas...” The boy looked up at Lucas. He stood up once more and stepped away. His hand went to the back of his head. Slowly, he took off his helmet and revealed himself to Lucas.

Lucas could only feel a twisting in his heart. It was the same face he grew up side by side with, the same fiery ginger hair, and the same smile they shared. It was Claus.

“Hey...” Claus smiled at Lucas.

“Hey...” Lucas replied weakly.

“Lucas... I’m sorry.” Claus looked away.

“It’s okay, Claus. I forgive you. We all do.”

“No... that’s not the issue...”Claus looked at the Needle and back to Lucas.

“What do you mean? You’re back, we can go home.” Lucas looked at his brother in confusion.

“I would love to, Lucas. I really would, but, I can’t.”

“What? Why?” Lucas felt the stinging return.

“As long as I’m still here, Porky still has some form of power.”

“Claus, no...”

“Lucas, understand that I’m not doing this out of recklessness, or selfishness, I’m doing it for the sake of everyone we know, and love.”

Lucas stared in horror. “No, Claus, no.”

“Claus... Claus... Claus... Come to your mother.” Hinawa reached out to Claus, who smiled at her ghost. “You must be so exhausted. Come here.”

“Claus, wait!” Lucas tried to fight back tears.

“By orders of Master King Porky, I am ordered to eliminate anyone who stands in my path on my search for the Seven Needles.” Claus said weakly.

“W-what are you saying?”

“Goodbye, Lucas.” It was Claus’s turn to cry. “It was nice to see you again. Even it was only for a little bit.”

Claus concentrated his energy and summoned a massive lightning bolt.

“C-claus?” Lucas was petrified.

“Goodbye…” Claus focused the lightning on Lucas.

Lucas braced himself for the oncoming death. But the searing energy left him unscathed. The Courage Badge protected Lucas, and then reflected the lightning back to Claus, who had dropped his guard.

“No!” Lucas broke from his trance as the lightning struck Claus.

“All systems offline.” A monotone voice groaned in Claus’s mind. “Life-support: offline, PSI stabilizers: offline, recovery-mode: disabled.”

Claus staggered towards Lucas. He wrapped his one arm around his brother and hugged him.

Lucas cradled Claus in his arms and kneeled down.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry it turned out like this...” Claus said quietly.

“Don’t blame yourself.” Lucas smiled faintly at his brother.

Claus looked away, then back to Lucas, “But it is my fault. I should’ve never gone off to try to fight that Drago.”

“I should’ve stopped you... or at least have gone with you.”

“No... Then we both would’ve wound up like this, and Porky would’ve ended the world sooner. Don’t blame yourself.” Claus smiled up at Lucas. “Hey, at least I get to be with you, and see my brother’s face once more.”

“Claus...” Tears began to run down Lucas’s face.

“Hey… hey… Come on, Lucas. Don’t cry. You’ve always been a crybaby. Be strong, for me?” Claus teased. He looked over at Flint, who was just getting up. “Dad, I’m sorry... I should’ve listened to you.”

Flint looked over at the boys. “Claus...”

Claus looked back to Lucas. He was fighting back his own tears. “I... I’m going to where mom is now. Lucas, I’m hope we’ll meet again someday.”

Hinawa’s ghost appeared and reached out to Claus with a welcoming smile. “Come on, Claus, let’s go.”

“Goodbye...” Claus smiled weakly. “I’m sorry... I’m... sure we’ll meet again someday...”

Claus reached out to his mother with a faint smile just as the last of his breath slowly left him.

Claus closed his eyes. He opened them slowly. His uniform was replaced by his old clothes, and he could hear a melody was then echoing gently in his ears. It was gentle, not like Porky’s anthem that was always blasting everywhere he went. No, this one was gentle.

His mother then began to sing along to it, “Take a melody... Simple as can be, give it some words and... sweet harmony. Raise your voices, all day long now, love grow strong now... Sing a melody of, love, oh love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the end song is the Eight Melodies (which I like to call Maria's Lullaby sometimes in some (unpublished) stories)... I was not creative enough. It is a nice touch though.


End file.
